Poetry Scam
March 28, 2019 April 2, 2019 October 19, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = Crushed Out | writer = Josh & Jerome | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Bianca Ansems | previous = Perfect Match (Releasing order) All Fired Up (Broadcast and production order) | next = Crushed Out }} "Poetry Scam" is the 11th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired in Germany on March 28, 2019 before airing in the UK 6 days later. Synopsis Dolly claims she wrote Dylan's poems to impress Hansel. Things get out of hand and she winds up in a Slam Poetry show. Will she keep up the lie - or own up? Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Diesel * Dizzy * Da Vinci * D.J. * Fergus * Clarissa * Hansel * Roxy * Big Fee * Sid * Pearl * Mr. Fuzzy * Constantin * Portia * Spencer * Hugo * Godfrey Plot Dolly is crushing on Hansel in the park and is unsure of how to greet him. Dolly is trying to find the right words while Dylan is practicing his poetry for the upcoming poetry scam event. His poems get in Dolly's head and encourages Dylan to go practice with the rest of his siblings. Dolly suggests Diesel yet Dylan declines because of him picking up random voices. Dolly resumes her crushing on Hansel and clumsily falls. She then flunks up her words again. Hansel starts to think of her as a poet. A basketball almost hits Dolly when Hansel grabs it in time and deflates the ball with his jaws. He warns the two dogs that were playing with it about carefulness and he lets the two resume playing. Dolly tries to leave yet Hansel asks for more poetry. Dolly tries her decent poetry skills from Dylan while Hansel enjoys. Hansel starts to critique her words in depth and considers her a deep thinker. He also compliments how his words touch my soul to bring out his inner wolf. Hansel promises to meet her in the sementary at dusk. Dolly is excited, but then becomes nervous because of how she will show her poetry skills without betraying her closest brother. Late afternoon. She tries to do serious poetry, which eventually turns into a freestyle rap song. Her amusing freestyle attracts more and more pups, including Dylan. Dolly is not confident, however, about what Hansel will think. Dylan notices Dolly's odd behavior and questions her. Dolly admits her mistake of speaking his poem to Hansel and he connected with it and wants more. Instead of being mad at Dolly, Dylan is excited that Hansel connected with his poem. Dylan requests Dolly to do more of his poetry for Hansel because of his public speaking fear. Dolly accepts the request. Dusk has already arrived. Dylan becomes slightly frantic about the time when Diesel picks up on Clarissa's voice and impression from next door. Dylan and Dolly get an idea from that. Da Vinci applies her art to a doggy cone on Dolly while Dylan is starting to team up with an absentminded Diesel. Dolly meets Hansel at the sementary on time. Dolly starts itching herself, that being the signal for Dylan and Diesel to work together. Dylan recites his poetry line and Dolly follows. She has hardly any difficulty, because of a static that allows her to hear Dylan's voice clearly and closely. For now. Hansel starts to connect with her poem once more when Diesel starts the chomp on his bandaged hind leg. Dylan snaps at him not to chew that, Dolly snapping at Hansel for chewing a bone. Hansel is surprised when Dolly tries to fade the surprise away. Hansel applauds her for her rudeness as if she was an actress. Dylan recites the rest of his poetry. He is unoticably sitting on Diesel, who bites his butt. Dylan reacts and is flustered at Diesel. Dolly shoots the same reaction at Hansel, but then turns this silly line into her freestyle. A beatboxing pigeon appears in the background to accompany her. Hansel looks confused and Dolly loses her confidence. Hansel stills loves her *ahem* Dylan's poetry, and announces a poetry slam at the bandstand at night. The pups beg to come with her while Dolly distracts them with a chew toy. Dylan reminds Dolly that the pups are her biggest fan. Dolly argues that the pups are not the match to Hansel's level and leaves the house. The pups turn on Dylan. Dylan accepts, as long as the pups promise to be inconspicous. Dolly arrives at the poetry slam. Big Fee is performing her poem. Roxy compliments Dolly on her words, Dylan's poem. Dolly feels guilty for stealing his poems and just getting attention like that, although accepts the challenge. Dolly recites the first line of Dylan's poem and admits that it was not hers. She admits she had never written a poem. The audience gasps and responds to her being the spotlight of what is not hers. Hansel questions of who spoke to his inner wolf. Dolly places Dylan in the spotlight to answer that. Dylan becomes nervous. Dolly places him directly on the spot with the help of the puppies. Dylan and Dolly start his poem together. Dylan eventually performs solo. The crowd cheers after that and Hansel realizes it was him all along. Now it is time for Dolly's performance. Dylan and the pups encouage her freestyle from earlier in the episode. Dolly performs her freestyle rap Dolly Dilly Doggy Dog Doo. The pups love the song and the audience applauds Dolly. Hansel still compliments Dolly and the pups but focuses more on Dylan. Hansel requests him to speak about spots, dots, clouds, and even more mainstreamed metaphors of such. They exit the event together with Hansel gushing over Dylan's mind. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: خدعة الشعر * Bulgarian: Поетична схема * Cantonese: 詩情畫意 * Czech: Podvodná poezie * Danish: Poesi snyderi * Dutch: Dichtoplichter * French: Plagiat poétique * German: Dichtung und Wahrheit * Hebrew: פואטרי-סתם * Hungarian: Rettentő rímségek * Italian: Giochi di poesia * Japanese: ポエムで勝負 * Mandarin: 詩情畫意 * Norwegian: Poesisvindel * Polish: Poetycki przekręt * Portuguese (Brazil): O Golpe da Poesia * Portuguese (European): Fraude de Poesia * Romanian: Schema cu poezia * Russian: Украденное стихотворение * Spanish (European): Engaño de poesía * Spanish (Latin American): Fraude poético * Swedish: LjugPoesi * Turkish: Şiir Düzenbazlığı * Vietnamese: Ngâm thơ Trivia *This is the first time Godfrey didn’t use a howl in a episode. *This is the first episode to have a musical number. *This is the first episode where Dorothy is nowhere to be seen. *In Southeast Asia, Dolly's line "Dude, your poem's in my head now." was censored, with "Dude" being trimmed out. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dolly episodes Category:Dylan episodes Category:Hansel episodes